I Kissed A Girl
by Kenjutsu2Princess
Summary: It was just a stupid dare. How did she get herself in these kinds of situations?She was just supposed to kiss the first girl Misao pointed out. It was supposed to be easy. However things got really difficult for Kaoru when she realized she kissed a guy.BK
1. I Kissed A Girl?

Disclaimers: I don not own Rurouni Kenshin that belongs to Nobuhiro Watsuki. I do not own "I Kissed A Girl" that belongs to Katy Perry.

--

Kaoru weaved through the crowd of people packed together at the center of the dance floor. The beat of the music was loud and she could feel the vibrations travel from her feet to her very ear drums. She was looking for Misao who had been the one to finally convince her to come clubbing and take a night off of work. However, as grateful as she felt toward Misao right now her patience was thinning. The whole atmosphere of the club was sending adrenaline running though her blood faster than her brother's jaguar (which hopefully he'd never realized she had raced in otherwise Sano might kill her).

Kaoru sighed in relief and regret when she made it out of the pack of people and to the bar in the corner where she had promised to meet Misao. She glanced at her reflection in the wall of mirrors behind the bar. Her onyx-black hair was neatly straightened and silky. Her smooth face which she had to admit looked too pale brought out her very bright blue eyes. She had used a small amount of makeup never having been the kind to actually know how much was supposed to be used. She had used blue eye shadow and a very light shade of red lip gloss. Her outfit wasn't designer but she knew when she met Misao or Megumi, for that matter, would actually compliment her choice of clothing. She was wearing a black tank top with highlights of silver and blue streaked across it and (unable to feel comfortable in a skirt) a pair of black denim capris that showed off her finely shaped legs.

'And Megumi said learning kendo since I was a child was a worthless attribute. Well I bet she doesn't have this body.' Kaoru thought smugly to herself. She was very prideful of her kendo style and profession.

She stomped down the heel of her black sandals in annoyance. Speaking of friends where were hers?

"I don't know where Kaoru is!" She heard a very familiar voice whine. She looked over her shoulder to see Misao at the bar glancing around. "I tried calling her but she probably couldn't hear her phone ring in here!" Misao huffed into the phone.

'There is only person that could irritate our genki Misao…she must be talking to Megumi.' Kaoru thought.

"Megumi I'll come back to the table after I find her!" Misao said before flipping her phone shut. Kaoru cringed. 'Megumi is going to be angry when we meet up. She absolutely loathes being hung up on.'

"Misao!" Kaoru shouted. The girl didn't hear her though. "Misao!" Kaoru yelled again.

Misao turned her head this way and that but she couldn't see Kaoru. 'Where is Kaoru? She promised to come tonight! I have to find her and bring her back to introduce her to Sano's friend when he shows up.'

"MISAO!" Kaoru shouted very loudly. Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief when the girl finally noticed her and started coming her way. She waited where she was at the bar for the girl.

"Where have you been Kaoru?" Misao said in an irritated tone.

'Great. Megumi left her in bad mood.' Kaoru thought to herself sourly. "Here. At. The. Bar. Where. You. Told. Me. To. Be." Kaoru bit out. "It just took you forever to notice me." She wasn't really annoyed with Misao. She was just frustrated she had been here this long already and she hadn't moved around yet. The plus to being single was she was free to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. Right now she wanted to dance.

'Speaking of single…' Kaoru looked behind and around Misao. Then she turned to look at a very confused Misao.

Misao opened her mouth to speak. "What wrong-"

"Where is Aoshi?" Kaoru asked. 'Misao **never **goes anywhere without her 'friend' Aoshi.' She thought to herself. The only time she had seen Misao without him was when they bumped into eachother at the women's gym for their weekly workouts. Karou was sure if Aoshi had the choice of coming. He would've come. He acted very stoic around everyone else but she could see through that façade. He liked Misao more then he let on. Kaoru had a feeling Misao knew this too. Why else would the genki girl stay single for so long when she could easily hook up with any guy. After all Misao had amazing charisma. She got along just about with everyone.

"Not here. He said he didn't feel like going out tonight." Misao answered in a bored tone.

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "How long have you been here?" Kaoru asked.

Misao gave her a skeptical look. "Maybe half an hour?" she answered unsure.

"He's here." Kaoru replied. She glanced around looking for the tall dark man. She'd find him eventually or rather he'd find them.

"What?" Misao exclaimed, clearly the girl had actually thought he'd really stay home.

"Please Misao," Kaoru pleaded. "You and I both know Aoshi. He won't let you go anywhere too long alone. He's too protective of you. "

They both jumped when they heard a low chuckle. "I don't think you know me at all Kaoru." Aoshi said as he walked into their sight. The club was lit specifically for dancing and well it was very hard to see anyone clearly until they were up close.

Kaoru shot him a glare. 'Oh yes I do ice-man. I know you don't want to look like you care too much because it'd be out of your character but I know you care a lot about Misao. You can hide it from her because she's clouded her perception with her feelings but I can see how much she means to you.'

"Aoshi I thought you wanted to stay at home tonight!" Misao said looking at him confusedly but the tone of her voice betrayed her as it was laced with excitement. She was glad he came, simple as that.

"I changed my mind." Aoshi said monotonously. Misao almost squealed.

"Do you want me to show you where we are sitting?" Misao asked Aoshi. "I was just going to show Kaoru."

Kaoru smiled. The girl was love-sick. She wished she had had better luck with men like Misao did. She just didn't though and that's why she had avoided coming here. She had just broken up with her last boyfriend four months ago. It had been a nasty break up. The guy had the nerve to sleep with another woman and try to get away with it. Kaoru hated the lying cheating bastard. She gave him a shiner as a reminder of her when she officially ended their relationship. If he couldn't be patience and wait for her to be ready then who cares about him? Kaoru just wanted to wait for the right time. In truth she was still a virgin even after high school, college, and the years following. She was just never ready for that stage yet. Or she hadn't met the right guy yet. She knew when she did she would. She kept her inexperience a secret from everyone including Misao. It would be very embarrassing to mention and admit. She was shocked everyone believed she had actually had sex before though. No one ever thought otherwise. She didn't even say anything about having sex once in her life but they all assumed she had. Maybe it was because she was so old they just assumed somewhere along the way she had had a boyfriend who she was committed to. Well they assumed wrong but Kaoru was glad that she never had to make up a story though.

"Aoshi could you please get Kaoru and I drinks? It's so hot in here and I'm feeling thirsty." Misao asked sweetly. Without a word but a curt nod Aoshi left. Kaoru shook her head. She wouldn't be able to stand a guy like that. 'He's so inexpressive. He'd drive me mad.'

"Kaoru what are you thinking?" Misao asked noticing her spacing out.

"Nothing I just want to go out there and dance." Kaoru said pointing her thumb over her shoulder at the dance floor.

Misao laughed. "You're always so eager."

'I'm always so eager? And this coming from Ms. Hyper genki herself.' Kaoru thought silently laughing to herself.

Misao looked at the long line at the bar. Aoshi would be gone awhile. "Alight Kaoru we have time for one dance before Aoshi get's back."

Kaoru smiled and they both grabbed each other's hands and weaved into the crowd. Kaoru and Misao were usually each other's dance partners. It got them more attention then dancing with other guys anyway. They had done it in college and high school. It was a perfected science. They only danced together for a few minutes before the song ended. Misao was just heading back to the bar and Kaoru pulled her back.

"One more song Misao!" Kaoru pleaded. She just wanted to dance until some of her pent up adrenaline was used. Then she could wait until the others wanted to go.

Misao pondered. Suddenly the next song blasted on. It was "I Kissed a Girl" by Katy Perry. A mischievous grin broke out on Misao's face. Kaoru didn't like that look.

_This was never the way I planned._

"I remember this song! Don't you Kaoru?" Misao asked that mischievous glint still in her eyes.

Of course Kaoru remembered this song. Back in college she had dared Misao to kiss a random girl. She didn't think she would. Misao surprised her and just went right up to the first girl she saw and kissed her right there. "Yeah…" Kaoru mumbled.

"I knew you would." Misao smiled. "Alright last time I checked it was my turn to dare you."

"That was years ago Misao!" Kaoru whimpered.

"Are you chickening out Kaoru?" Misao asked knowing exactly what the effect would be. Kaoru never backed out of anything.

Kaoru glared. "No!"

"Good because I'm daring you to kiss the next girl I point out. Unless you're a chicken?" Misao said smoothly.

_Not my intention._

"Fine I'm game. Who's the poor victim?" Kaoru asked.

"Hmm…" Misao pondered searching the crowd. She noticed a mane of long red hair. "Found her! You're going to kiss the redhead over there!" She said pointing to a redhead facing the other way.

Kaoru gulped as a blush spread across her cheeks. She had to hope the woman wouldn't hit her. 'Wait why am I so scared? I'm Kaoru Kamiya! I'll show Misao just how it's done.' Kaoru thought striding over to the redhead.

_I got so brave, drink in hand._

She was almost there. The woman was too busy looking the other way. This would be easy Kaoru would take her off guard and just turn her around and smack a kiss on her lips. It'd be easy. What had she been worried about? Confidence flooded through her now and the music only elevated it further.

_Lost my discretion._

She was a foot away.

_It's not what, I'm used to just wanna try you on._

She stopped and breathed once.

_I'm curious for you._

'Here goes…'

_Caught my attention._

She grabbed the stranger's shoulder and turned her around. Without any hesitation she pulled her face toward her own and kissed. The music blasted in her ears as it reached its first boom she thought she heard Misao shriek. She almost smiled smugly but her lips were busy. She suddenly pulled away. Crossing her arms she turned without looking at the woman to stare right at Misao in triumph.

However when she looked Misao's face was drained of color. 'What's her problem?' Kaoru thought. Misao made odd crazy gestures. Kaoru was confused. 'What the hell?'

She heard a cough behind her. She turned to face the woman.

'Oh god.' She thought dreadfully. Right behind her was no woman.

He had long bright red hair and was wearing a black shirt unbuttoned to reveal part of his very flat masculine chest. He had a sharp face and steely amber eyes. Kaoru shivered. He was definitely a man. He stared at her with smug confidence like he thought she had kissed him out of attraction. She hated men like him.

She was going to kill Misao.

--

Author's notes: This is just something funny I thought of when listening to the song. I was going to have it to make a cute-one shot but I think I might add on. It's still pending. I hope you enjoyed it please review. Until next time Happy Writing!


	2. Never the Way I Planned

The guy was staring at her with those flaming amber eyes still. He didn't say anything but was completely silent as if he was expecting her to say something first. Kaoru for once in her life was stunned and struck speechless; she couldn't find her usual fearless voice. The way he looked at her with those burning eyes brought a shiver up her spine. There was something dangerous and wild in them. She found herself staring deeper.

"Miss?" He finally asked breaking their silence. His voice was nothing short of pleasing. It was low and silky and Kaoru had to resist shivering again. She could imagine him whispering in her ear as he kissed her down her neck and-

'Woah! What the hell am I thinking? He's just a stranger! I need to rein in my hormones and fantasies!' Kaoru thought pulling out her daydream. This would not have happened if Misao hadn't been so childish! It's all her fault. "I'm going to wring Misao's neck when I get a hold of her…" Kaoru muttered under her breath.

She shook her head as if to will away her imaginings and clear her mind. "I'm sorry!" she uttered a quick apology to him and hurried away not looking back once at the stranger's expression. She needed to save herself some pride.

Kaoru could feel her cheeks burning now. All of her earlier confidence drained away completely. She could numbly feel the music thrumming in her ears. She never had felt so humiliated. She tried hard not to let her embarrassment show but was failing miserably. She cursed Misao silently in her head. The little weasel girl was going to have hell to pay. The song suddenly interrupted her homicidal thoughts.

_I kissed a girl._

She brought a hand to her lips. In all her years of dating that had been one hell of a kiss. Her lips were still burning.

_And I liked it._

--

Kenshin watched as she walked away. His eyes smoldered. You didn't mean a woman like that every day. One second she was confident kissing him and the next moment she looked completely flushed and embarrassed. After he had even tried talking to her she had taken off into the crowd.

He licked his lips. She had unexpectedly kissed him and normally he would've been outraged but damn that had been one hell of a kiss. His thoughts suddenly became very dark. If she could kiss that good he wondered what else she could do.

'I'm going to find out.'

He began making his way through the crowd in the direction she had disappeared. He had every intention of tracking her down. Suddenly his pocket buzzed. He sighed and pulled out his phone. Recognizing the phone number he flipped it open.

"Hey." He said into the phone casually.

"Yo! Where are you? We're waiting at the table in the corner opposite of the bar. I wanted to make introductions soon everyone is getting bored of waiting."

Kenshin gritted his teeth. Part of him wanted to hang up and chase the woman who had just kissed him. The other part of him was tamer and wanted to meet up with his friends like he had planned. The latter part finally won out.

"I'm coming." He said briefly flipping his phone shut and pocketing it.

He turned and headed in the direction of the table. He looked over his shoulder one more time with regretful eyes before striding away and leaving the mysterious woman behind.

"Kenshin!" He heard a familiar voice shout over the loud music. Kenshin turned toward the voice. Sitting at a table booth in the corner were some people he didn't recognize but there was one of his closet friends.

He grinned. "Hey Sano." He said as he walked over to the table. Sanosuke was one of Kenshin's most trusted friends. They went way back. He hardly knew anyone as long as he had known Sanosuke. Sano ushered him into a seat next to him. Kenshin slid into the booth. It was a black booth with neon blue tracing around the table. The club had gone all out so much so that Kenshin had to admit he was impressed with the detail. He was glad Sano had convinced him to come here tonight of all places.

"What's up man?" Sano asked.

Kenshin closed his eyes and shook his head. "Nothing is really new. I'm just bored and I came out to have a good time tonight."

"Well that won't be a problem." He heard someone say. He looked to the other side of Sano.

Sitting beside Sanosuke was a very beautiful woman. She had luscious, long black hair nicely arranged and cropped at the sides of her head, a perfect china-doll face, big red lips, lovely curves seen by her off the shoulder black cocktail dress and flirtatious chocolate brown eyes. Kenshin noticed lastly Sano's arm around the woman's waist.

'Sano has a girlfriend?'

"Oh yeah! Introductions!" Sano piped up. "Kenshin this is my girl, Takani Megumi. Megumi this is my best bud Himura Kenshin!" Sano said gesticulating between the two.

Kenshin nodded toward her. "Nice to meet you Takani-san."

"Likewise Ken-san." Megumi said winking.

Kenshin had to resist from frowning. 'Ken-san?'

"Anyway…" Sano said as he pointed across the table to the others. Kenshin looked up and met the eyes of a familiar opponent and old friend. "This is-"

"Aoshi Shinomiri." Kenshin finished. Aoshi stared right at him with his usual stoic manner.

Sano whipped his head around. "You know each other?"

"Yes." Kenshin answered.

Aoshi nodded.

"How?" Sano pestered staring between the two. He had never imagined they would know each other.

"We met each other in our teen years at a kendo competition. We were rivals." Kenshin answered curtly. His eyes lit with contentment as he spoke. Even Aoshi's usual façade was slipping as his eyes sparked with interest.

"Hey where'd weasel girl go?" Sano abruptly interrupted glancing around madly.

"_**Misao**_went to get you the drink I believe you asked for Sano." Aoshi answered steely. He wouldn't admit it but teasing Misao with that nickname irked him. No one not even Kenshin noticed though.

"Hey roosterhead they added olives and some pink dye to this drink and it looks kind of odd. Are you sure you told me to order the right drink? " Misao asked looking at Sano without noticing Kenshin.

She slid into the booth and sat right beside Aoshi. Kenshin's eyebrow twitched at the pair sitting together. He hadn't recognized Misao from earlier. Misao pushed the unusual margarita over to Sano. He greedily took it and gulped a large sip.

"Thanks Misao." Sano sighed. "Oh yes! Misao this is my friend Kenshin. Kenshin this is Misao."

Kenshin looked at the short girl. She was very short and seemed really young. She was pretty but she wasn't very womanly looking. Despite her looks he determined she was probably only a few years younger than him. "Hey." He simply greeted.

Misao's head popped up. She hadn't even noticed the extra person at the table. If Aoshi knew he probably scold her for being oblivious. Her bright emerald eyes shot across the table at the new comer.

"Oh Shit." She cursed as she instantly recognized him as the 'girl' she had dared Kaoru to kiss. How was she supposed to know guys had hair like that? 'Damn if Kaoru meets up with us before he leaves she'll be further mortified and kill me! Not that she isn't going to kill me already!'

"Misao?" Aoshi said actually looking startled. He never heard Misao swear for no good reason. Why did she just curse in front of Kenshin?

'I have to find Kaoru quickly before she comes!' Misao thought as she rose from the table.

'What's wrong with this girl?' Kenshin thought staring at Misao. She was staring at him like they had met before and he had terrified her. Her eyes were wide and he could feel the nervous anxiety coming off her. He tried to remember if he had ever met her before but he couldn't recall her face once. 'Why is she so jumpy all of a sudden?'

"I have to go-"

"There you are Misao!" shouted a very familiar voice. Everyone turned their eyes to a storming and very angry Kaoru. Kenshin eyes snapped open in surprise.

Misao started to wave her arms and tell Kaoru to go the other way. "Kaoru I-"

"What did the weasel do this time Kaoru?" Sano asked as he sipped his drink. He was used to the two girls bickering. They always got over these fights in a day anyway.

"It's always something with you two." Megumi said rolling her eyes.

Kenshin was starting to wonder if Misao had anything to do with her kissing him. He listened carefully trying to pick up hints.

"I just totally embarrassed myself thanks to this, this _immature child_!" Kaoru seethed as she stomped over to the table.

'Hmmm' Kenshin pondered. She did look quite embarrassed afterwards. 'Perhaps he should thank this Misao. I wonder how it came about…'

Misao tried to speak up but she never got the chance. Kaoru reached the table.

"Oh Kaoru!" Sano boomed. "I want you to meet my old buddy! This is Kenshin! Kenshin this is Kaoru!"

Kenshin looked to see her reaction. Her eyes slid over to him and then they stopped. She froze right upon recognizing him. Her face instantly flushed. He couldn't resist a sly smile curving his lips. Everyone else around them was unaware for her discomfort except for that friend of hers. Who he could only guess had witnessed the kiss if not also been behind it.

"Nice to meet you Kaoru." He greeted smoothly. He made sure his voice came out low, and suggestive. He waited for her reaction.

"Ye-Yes." She stuttered. "Nice to meet you too, Ken-Kenshin was it?" She didn't take a seat after all she'd end up sitting right across from him. He was going to have fun tonight that was for sure. He definitely needed to thank Sano for convincing him.

"Sit down Kaoru. Geez you make me tired just looking at you." Sano said waving to the empty spot.

Kaoru nodded sheepishly. "R-right." She slid in next to Misao. She looked to the girl beside her with a look of absolute detest.

Misao lifted the drink menu up to her face and shrouded the others view of them. It would give them a moment of privacy and one in which Kaoru couldn't hurt her because of the witnesses. "I tried to tell you." Misao whispered.

Kaoru scowled. "This is all your fault!" she said in a angry whisper.

Misao frowned. "Hey I was-"

"I knew I should've just gone to work and not taken the day off." Kaoru huffed.

"Kaoru? Misao?" Sano called pushing the menu down.

They both faked a smile. Kaoru shot Misao a side way glare. Misao flinched. She hoped Kaoru wouldn't come to give her a surprise visit anytime soon. She did like all her limbs. She clutched her arms protectively around her. Aoshi gave her a skeptical look. She faked a laugh.

Everyone continued with their drinks. In boredom Megumi stirred her drink with the olive stick. Sano idly took sips of his margarita and was grinning like he was already drunk. Kaoru had to wonder if he wasn't already. Aoshi closed his eyes and just relaxed as he usually did. Kaoru couldn't help but think he was imagining he was anywhere but here. Misao was pressed up to Aoshi's side avoiding any contact with Kaoru lest she face her wrath. Kaoru kept her stare to the dance floor anywhere but Kenshin's direction. She could practically feel him staring at her.

'He's probably wondering why I kissed him and ran off.' She thought to herself. 'I don't know how much more of this I can take. Maybe I should come up with an excuse and leave?'

Something brushed against her leg. It startled her from her thoughts. She looked down and frowned. He was brushing his leg against hers. In a moment of confidence stemmed from her irritation she glared at him. He looked surprised by her reaction but she heard his low almost silent chuckle.

'Does he think I'm being funny?' Kaoru thought irately. 'I'm not joking.'

His leg brushed hers again. Kaoru's patience was thinning. If he thought she was playing games he had another thing coming.

Kaoru smiled mischievously. She stomped her heel on his foot. She saw him cringe but his face remained completely unfazed.

'It's like another Aoshi. As if one wasn't enough…'

He smiled again, clearly amused with her. She was really irritated now. She smacked him with her heel again. She didn't even cringe that time. He just grinned in amusement again. She stretched her foot to smack him again.

Her foot never met his though. He was holding her leg with his hand. She tried to pull it back but he had a good grip.

'What? How can one hand hold back my leg? What does he have super human strength.'

She tried to tug her leg back but was unsuccessful. She would've kicked him by now with her other leg but it was providing her balance at the moment. She glared at him. He sent her a devious look.

She gasped as his other hand ran up her leg. She shivered at his touch and she hated herself for the look of satisfaction he got as he watched her. She could feel goose bumps begin to appear. His hand felt so smooth, so _sensual_ against her leg. She bit her lip to resist sighing and breathing raggedly.

She felt and heard the low rumble of his laugh. Regaining her senses she stood up and he let go of her leg in surprise.

"I'm sorry to have to go so soon but I just remembered I have something that needs to be done right away. We'll have to catch up another time. Bye."She said noticing her friends' startled looks even Aoshi seemed a little surprised. She didn't want to remember Kenshin's dark gaze. She quickly turned on her heel and power-walked away.

Out in the parking lot she breathed a sigh of relief and aggravation. What was wrong with her? Her mind was going crazy over Kenshin. She couldn't stop thinking about his touch on her skin. She brushed her fingers across her leg where he had slid his hand. It made her shiver just thinking about it again. For a virgin she was starting to feel like a sex-maniac.

'_Or maybe just a woman lusting after a guy who is __**very **__desirable. ' The dark part of her conscience thought. _

She jumped in her car trying not to think about it. She drove quick and fast even though she was in no hurry to get back to her apartment. She wasn't going to get a lot of sleep tonight. Not that she was tired anyway.

She parked in the lot across the street from her building and locked her doors. Stepping out she felt very strange. She felt as if someone was watching her. She looked around but couldn't find or see anyone. She walked a little quicker to her apartment than necessary. Just as she was about to pull out the key from her purse a loud car horn made Kaoru drop her purse. It hit the floor and everything spilled out.

Cursing under her breath she gathered all her little things and stuffed the things in her purse in an unorganized manner. She fumbled around looking for her key but she couldn't find it. 'Where the hell did it go?'

"Looking for this?"

She froze. 'He wouldn't.'She told herself.

However, when she turned around she saw him. At the bottom of her steps dangling her key was none other than Kenshin.

"Are you stalking me?" she asked snappishly.

He laughed aloud. "'I wouldn't dream of it." He answered but she knew he had been. She also knew she knew he was (as confusing as that sounds).

She put her hands on her hips. "What's your problem?"

He stopped smiling. "I don't have a problem." He said calmly walking forward, walking toward her. She stepped back instinctively. His amber eyes looked up at her with a fiery gaze. He looked up and down her body with a smile on her face.

Her stomach flipped. "I want my key." She said putting her hand out for it.

He stopped mid-stride. He looked at her hand and back up at her face. "In return for?"

She was flabbergasted. "Excuse me?"

"What will you give me in exchange for your key?" He asked cooly.

His eyes were smoldering into hers. She could practically feel her heart pumping against her chest painfully. "I don't know what you mean…" she mumbled.

His face lit up. "Let me show you."

She backed up against the door. He moved forward still. Her back hit the door and he leaned forward. One hand inserted the key into the knob but remained still and the other rested against the door on the other side of her face.

She gulped. "I-"

He pressed his lips against hers heatedly. His lips seared against hers and without any hesitation she kissed him right back. Suddenly his tongue slipped past her lips and the kiss deepened. His body pressed against hers and she could feel just how warm he was. He smelt like honey and another musky scent. Her arms reflexively wrapped around his neck.

Suddenly she heard a click. She fell backward as the door opened. With her arms around his neck he fell forward to. Just when she was expecting to hit the floor roughly she stopped mid-air. She looked to see Kenshin had caught himself and was holding her in a swooning fashion. She felt her cheeks burn. If the door hadn't open she would've completely forgotten she was making out with a stranger she had just met tonight.

"Kenshin you can put me down now." She said between breaths. She had also apparently forgotten she needed to breathe during that kiss too.

"Where? The bed?" Kenshin whispered with a deep voice in her ear. He sent tingles up her spine. Nervousness flooded through her at his suggestion.

'What kind of girl does he think I am?' She thought as anger returned.

She moved in his arms as an attempt to be released. "Kenshin put me down."

He didn't let go. "As soon as you tell me where _your_ bedroom is…" he purred in her ear.

Kaoru was tempted to tell him 'first door on the left you can't miss it.' But her senses were kicking in again and she shoved him back. She fell to the floor unceremoniously.

After she rose to her feet she turned to Kenshin. "I think you should go now."

He frowned and took in her appearance trying to detect what went wrong. "What?"

"I think you should go now. Please leave." Kaoru said curtly.

Kenshin leaned against the wall. "Why?"

Kaoru swallowed. "Because I asked you to."

"You didn't ask me anything. You told me. There's a difference kitten. No one tells me to do _anything_." Kenshin said his voice low and his amber eyes burning into Kaoru.

"I just did." She snapped. She pointed to the door. She didn't care if no one ordered him because this was her house. She could tell him to do anything.

'_Like continue what you just started…_' The dark part of her conscience commented. She stomped the thought away.

Kenshin smiled again. What was his problem? She was telling him to leave! "You don't want me to leave."

"What? I just told you I wanted you to leave!" Kaoru huffed.

"No." Kenshin said shaking his head.

"Yes I did!" Kaoru shouted.

"No. You just told me you thought it best if I leave. You never said you wanted me to leave." Kenshin said smugly.

"It doesn't matter how I say it!" Kaoru said defensively.

"Tell me you want me to leave and I'll go." Kenshin said putting his hands up.

She shifted her feet in a nervous gesture. Kenshin didn't miss it. Kaoru scowled. "I want you to leave."

Kenshin stood up from the wall. "As you wish." He walked to the door but before leaving he looked over his shoulder. "Somehow I don't believe you really want me to leave."

Kaoru opened her mouth tot reply but nothing came out.

Kenshin smirked. "I'll see you again Kaoru. You can be sure about that." He said with a final tone. He walked about and shut the door behind him.

Kaoru stared after him. Somehow she couldn't even deny it herself that she wanted him to come back. She sunk to the floor in sudden exhaustion.

'What have I gotten myself into? This is not the way I was supposed to end my night.'

--

Author's notes: There you have it another chapter! Well I wont be updating for another week unfortunately I apologize! But I wont have access to a computer where I'm going. Anyway I really hoped you like it. I'm taking this story on a Possessive BK plot by the way. There will be more Battousai then Kenshin in this story. Also the rating might go up due to context. I'll decide in time though for now I'll leave it T. If anyone thinks otherwise please alert me in a review. Please review your thoughts and until next time Happy Writing!


End file.
